1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing method two-dimensional thin film. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a two-dimensional transition-metal chalcogenide thin film.
2. Description of Related Art
Silicon has been the main material for semiconductors for a long time. However, the manufacturing process of Si-based semiconductors has reached a limitation as the size of semiconductor becomes miniaturized. Therefore, scientists start to, introduce new materials, such as graphene, transition-metal chalcogenide, etc. Transition-metal chalcogenide has an inherent band gap, and transition-metal chalcogenide has direct band gap when becoming a single-layer structure; thus the single-layer transition-metal chalcogenide has a great potential in optoelectronic characters.
The way to manufacturing the single-layer transition-metal chalcogenide chamber needs to be heated during the manufacturing process, the manufacturing cost as well as the heating cost increases. Besides, the cycle time becomes longer due to the long processing time.
Base on the aforementioned problems, how to decrease the processing time and the heating cost for manufacturing single-layer transition-metal chalcogenide becomes a pursuit target for practitioners.